This invention relates to toys, particularly toys including a plurality of interlocking components which may be disassembled and reassembled into different configurations.
Generally, toys for children do not permit a child to fully use his imagination and creativity. Toys for the most part are constructed as a single or unitary item and serve only a single function. Those toys which require some assembly usually comprise small scale elements to form a miniature of the article being constructed. Such small scale toys do not permit the child to use the toy which he has constructed. The child very quickly loses interest in the toy which has limited utility and presents no diversity or challenges his creativity and imaginativeness.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a construction toy which utilizes a plurality of basic components which interlock with each other and are capable of assembly into different configurations of toys.
Another feature of the invention is to provide a construction toy comprising simple and elementary components which are easily put together or separated. This is accomplished by employing interlocking components with simple and easily manipulated fasteners.